Draco x Hermione
by JustSkyHere
Summary: The feeling they had for eachother since the first year. Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter books or movies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter books or movies.

The Sorting hat shouts it's answer. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table explodes into thunderous claps and cheers. Hermione walks to the Gryffindor table with a new spring in her step. she shook hands with Percy Weasley, and quietly sat and watches the sorting. she was really happy to be put in Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall looks at her list of names and announces "Draco Malfoy. " and holds the Sorting Hat high above the chair.

A pale blonde boy with Blue eyes rises from the crowd of first years, with a smirk traced upon his face and sits down in the wooden chair. the Hat barely touched his head when it screamed "Slytherin!" He walks confidently to the cheering Slytherin table. he sits and patiently tries to watch the sorting.

He turns his head and stared right into a big pair of innocent chocolate brown eyes staring at him from the Gryffindor table. Hermione quickly turns her head away, blushing beetroot red.

He didn't know why she was staring at him. yet there was something about her that made his eyes linger on her for a moment more after she had turned her head away.

Hermione was very embarrassed to be caught in the act. Her cheeks burned as she put her hand on them. she wasn't paying attention to the sorting until Ron Weasley sat down opposite her with a loud 'Thump'. He shook his brothers' hands vigorously and smiled at Hermione. she smiled back as Harry was called forward.

Whispers flew across the hall. each head was craning to get a good look at him. Draco rolled his eyes. his father had told him that Potter would be coming this year. He had tried to become his friend but has been rejected. later on, Draco was sure, Harry would have his own Fan club in the school. He watched Harry as he was sorted into Gryffindor, with the loudest cheers and claps from the Gryffindor table.

The day ended rather quickly, as the first years realised when they gone to bed. everyone was feeling nervous about the day ahead, while

all that filled Draco's mind was Hermione.

Draco arrived early for their transfiguration lesson alone since Crabbe and Goyle are still pigging out in the great hall. He waited outside the room, soon to realise that he wasn't alone. there stood Hermione, leaning next to the wall brows furrowed reading the Standard book of spells.

She did not seem to notice his presence. The book seemed like the only thing that mattered to her at the moment. he looked at her unruly brown hair that swept over her shoulders in frizzy waves. he suddenly felt a great urge to speak to her. But before he could, he heard footsteps thundering down the hall. He turned and saw Crabbe and Goyle with a mountain of cakes in their hands walking towards him, with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a small group of Gryffindors not far behind.

McGonagall let them into the classroom, but not before scolding Crabbe and Goyle for the pile of food they have brought. They sat down in their places and starts to read their Transfiguration books. Draco realised that Potter and Weasley were absent. He looked up, McGonagall had Transfigured herself to a cat and sat on the end of the table, much to their amazement.

Minutes later, Harry and Ron Scurried into the room with their bags flying behind them, talking frantically to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes at the careless boys. McGonagall had transfigured back into her original self and was criticising the boys, whom both had they head hung low. McGonagall returned to her desk, and the started the lesson. yet the only person that was paying close attention was Hermione, as her hand rockets upwards every time when McGonagall asks a question.

Yet, Draco wasn't paying attention to McGonagall at all, as he couldn't help but watched Hermione with interest. He had found the clever girl intensely fascinating.

The lesson finished in a blur. Harry and Ron had rushed to their next lesson, not wanting to be late for potions with professor Snape. Hermione watched them as they ran, and walked across the hall towards the stairs.

she could hear footsteps and laughter behind her as she climbed the stairs. she easily recognised the laughter. it belongs to Draco. She bit her lip and dashed up the stairs like a darting brown bird.

Draco was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle about a nasty joke about Cornish pixies. as they laughed, Draco noticed some breadcrumbs on his robes from breakfast, and hastily brushed them off with his forefinger. as they climbed the stairs, they got frightened looks from students scurrying past them.

They entered their potions room, Snape was away. The trio sat down in the front row, excited about having a lesson with their head of house. Hermione had seated herself in between Ron and Harry and was busily getting her parchment and quill out, getting ready. beside her, Harry was hurriedly scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Hermione felt proud. Harry was finally taking studying seriously. Just as she was going to tell him that he was doing a good job, Snape strode into the room.

An invisible hush fell over the room as Professor Snape began talking quickly about how to behave in his class, yet Harry seems like he wasn't paying attention at all as his quill scribbled ferociously across the parchment. Hermione nudged him impatiently with her elbow and flickered her eyes to Snape. Harry quickly gave Snape his full attention. Snape glared at Harry crossly for a moment and starts to ask him questions about potion making. Hermione's hand shot up into the air, eager to answer, but Snape, however, was not interested in her as he fired question after question at Harry, who looked nervous and embarrassed as shook his head continuously. Snape then teased him about being famous while Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy sniggered quietly in the front row. Hermione glared at them bitterly, however, Draco did look back at her as he did yesterday in the Great Hall. Hermione turned her head and focused on her work.

She felt oddly disappointed, like how she felt when she got low marks in an exam. She wonders why she felt so. Was it because he didn't stare back at her? Was it because she missed staring into those sharp blue eyes? she wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for your review ImmaSlytherout

After lunch, the first years went out on the lawn to receive their first flying lesson. They were talking loudly to each other in exhilaration. Hermoine felt eager, yet nervous.

Draco was over the moon. he felt boastful, he wanted to tell everyone that he had two years of flying lessons with a private coach. as they arrived at the lawn, they saw a mass of broomsticks, and Madame Hooch standing next to them, waving at the first years to come over.

as soon as they have mastered how to mount a broom, they saw Neville, his broom out of control in the air, as they watched him falling from the skies and broke his wrist. Madame Hooch rushed off to the hospital wing with Neville, but not before telling the class that they are not allowed to fly while she is away.

Draco picked up Neville's remembrall off the ground, he looked at the Ball curiously, before throwing it high up into the air and catching it again swiftly.

"did you see his face? maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'll remember not to fall on his fat arse!" he said mockingly, and his fellow Slytherins snickered.

"give it here Malfoy. " Harry spoke to him calmly. Hermione could sense a fight brewing.

"No, I think I will hide it somewhere for Longbottom to find, " said Draco as he mounted his broom and flew around the crowd of first years.

"How about up a roof? " He questioned as he flew upwards. He looked back down triumphantly and said teasingly, "what's the matter, Potter? a bit behind your reach? " he smirked.

Harry began to mount his broom, but not before Hermione gave a warning which Harry ignored. The two boys flew off as the first years watched with amazement to which Harry catches the Remembrall tightly between his fingers, an inch away from crashing into the wall of the North tower. As he touches down, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, and the Ravenclaws came running at him victoriously. As they congratulated him, Hermione can't help but look back towards the Slytherin trio. Draco looked resentful as they walked back into the castle.

Draco was furious that Harry had beaten him at flying. He swore that Potter has never touched a broom before coming to Hogwarts. He turned around and saw Professor McGonagall and Harry walking to the left side of the castle. Draco grinned evilly. Now he's in trouble. as he was about to look away, he saw a brown-haired figure walking behind them, with a dozen of books in her arms. his heart skips a beat,

and he suddenly forgets all about Potter as he watched her closely from the corner of his eye.

At dinner, he chatted with Pansy Parkinson, a girl from Slytherin. He found her terribly funny and laughed along to her horrific stories. next to the two, Crabbe and Goyle were eating quickly. 2 chicken legs in each hand, while Draco hasn't touched his plate. As he spoke with Pansy, he couldn't help but notice Ron, Harry and Hermione running out of the hall towards the stairs, and they seem to be whispering excitedly about something. Draco excused himself curtly and trailed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the hallway, he followed them up a flight of stairs into the trophy room. he peeked inside the room after they trio had gone in and listened.

"A seeker? I can't believe it! the first years never make it into the house Quidditch teams! you must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"A century. according to McGonagall. But I am extremely nervous about it."

"Well, you shouldn't be, " said a clear voice which Draco recognized immediately as Hermione's. "I am sure that Wood will explain Quidditch to you. Oh! and look at this! your father used to play seeker for Gryffindor as well. it's in your blood. " She said enthusiastically, followed by couple of gasps.

Jealousy flared up inside Draco. He didn't understand how Harry had

made into the teams. He quickly turned and ran to a nearby classroom and hid there as he heard footsteps coming out of the room. after the footsteps have quieted down, he ran out and came face to face with Hermione.

He immediately froze. They stared at each other for a minute, not knowing what do say. Hermione's heart was racing and beating fast; Draco felt the blood rush up towards his cheeks and thought of what to say. Hermione didn't know that he had been listening to their conversation moments ago, but the blush in his cheeks made Hermione suspicious.

"What are you doing here? " questioned Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I was just looking in Professor Flitwick's cupboard for a beginner's guide to charms book. but I couldn't find any s-so I left. Well, what were you up to? " Draco lied through his teeth, trying to divert the attention to Hermione.

"I was having a conversation with Harry and Ron in the Trophy room, well, doesn't matter, it's none of your business. " Hermione said quickly and quietly. tucking a chocolate brown curl behind her left ear, keeping her eyes fixed on Draco.

"Not very friendly I see. " Draco replied quickly and walked away, and felt that if he said anymore he might let his secret slip. Hermione watched him as he turned and left, suddenly feeling strangely alone and empty.

for the next days, they watched each other silently, without each other knowing. Hermione's heart did a backflip whenever she spotted Draco, yet she doesn't understand what she was feeling. Harry and Ron usually ran off with each other, leaving Hermione alone in the library with her books.

The most unexpected was when Ron insulted her, after Charms lesson. her eyes were brimming with tears as she ran past them. She had been terribly homesick, that the letters from home won't help her become less so.

Draco was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Crabbe and Goyle struggled with their essay on wizarding history 1418-1607. Earlier that day the trio had been teasing a Hufflepuff because of his attempt to put a flobber worm in Draco's pumpkin juice and was caught red-handed.

The door suddenly flew open and Pansy rushed in. Draco sat up, rolling his eyes. She sat down on his bed and began to speak urgently.

"Did you hear? they muggle-born girl, Hermione Granger was weeping all afternoon in the girl's lavatory. Pathetic! no idea why, though. "

Draco's eyes shot open. His brain worked quickly. he had heard from a Gryffindor that afternoon that Weasley had insulted Hermione terribly. that must be why she is so upset.

He asked Pansy. "where is that mud blood?"

"oh, she is on the first floor's girl's bathroom, you know, the one that no one goes into? "

Yet by this time, Draco and ran out of the room and down the stairs, and rushed to the first floor, where he pushed opened the door of the girl's bathroom without a second thought. He looked around for Hermione, but couldn't find her. He travelled further in and peeked around the corners of the stalls. Suddenly, a sob startled him, he went over to the stall on his left and pushed open the door.

 _ **fourth chapter wont be posted until next month. love u guys. 3**_


End file.
